1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to seats in motor vehicles and, more particularly, to a seat assembly with a center adjustable height armrest in a motor vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Motor vehicles, especially automotive vehicles, may have a second row seat assembly or even a third row seat assembly. Generally, the second row seat assembly has a 40/20/40 cushion or seat portion and a 40/20/40 back portion. The back portion may include a center armrest. The 40/20/40 back portion folds as an integral unit into a load floor and the forty percent (40%) sections or seat backs may tumble to allow third row ingress and egress. An example of a 40/20/40 seat assembly is disclosed in commonly assigned pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/859,306, filed May 20, 1997, entitled "Seat Assembly with Center Fold-Out Armrest".
One disadvantage of the above second row seat assembly is that the center seat back in a folded position is not ergonomically positioned for an occupant of an outboard seat to comfortably rest an arm. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a center seat back for a seat back portion of a seat assembly that has an ergonomic height or a load floor height in a folded position.